baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear Walkthrough by Enilwyn/Flaming Fist Headquarters
Flaming-fist-headquarters-poi1.png|Flaming Fist|linktext=City Exterior|link=File:Flaming-fist-headquarters-poi1.png Flaming-fist-headquarters-interior.png|Flaming Fist|linktext=Headquarters|link=File:Flaming-fist-headquarters-interior.png Rolff & Kieran *Breaking Curfew* Young nobles Rolff and Kieran are out after curfew and being harassed by the Flaming Fist. They will offer us reward if we are able to run off these mercenaries. * Inquire what’s going on ** Cha Tell the mercenaries they are doing a disservice harassing children *** Failed check: Hostile reaction from mercenaries (420 xp, each) **** Let the nobles go (misc. gem) **** Take their money (200 gold) ** Allow the mercenaries to issue you street justice to the smug nobles *** Nobles receive a beating * Tell the nobles we’ll just take the gold ** Mercenaries turn hostile (420 xp, each) *** Let the nobles go (misc. gem) *** Mention the reward the nobles offered (misc. gold) *** Take all their money (200 gold) * Tell the nobles we’ll need more than a purse of gold to cross the Flaming Fist ** Tell the mercenaries to scram, they turn hostile *** Let the nobles go (misc. gem) *** Mention the reward the nobles offered (misc. gold) *** Take all their money (200 gold) ** Nobles get a beating ''Editor’s Note: Quest only available at night time. The miscellaneous gold reward is less than 200 gold.'' Dauston *Back on the Streets* We arrive at the doors of the Flaming Fist Headquarters to see an inebriated former Paladin of the Order of Aster, Dauston, unceremoniously hurled to the cobblestone street. He is barely coherently enough to tell us about his time serving Aun Argent, Caelar’s uncle. Dauston remembers Caelar being a hellacious child and the cause Aun’s downfall, as well as his own…although he is not clear as to how… Dauston passes out drunk before we are able to discover any meaningful information from him. The Flaming Fist enforcer lugs him back to a cell inside the headquarters. Tiax's Cell *Recruitment Drive* Tiax: Talking to Tiax is mildly interesting, definitely entertainingly insane, but he will not join us (1000 xp) Speaking to him a second time will enrage him to the point of running around his cell until he crashes into an object, knocking himself out cold. Officers Fritz & Jenks *Refuges for the Refugees* Report Garachen: Officer Fritz does not seem to care about the situation…unless we are willing to accuse Garachen of more sinister motives, such as selling the refugees into slavery for profit. There is genuinely no proof of this. An evil character might be tempted… * Falsely claim refugees are mysteriously disappearing, possibly being sold into slavery by Garachen ** Return to Garachen’s house and talk to Perren * Concede there is no concrete evidence any applicable laws are being broken Officers Fritz & Jenks *Rabble-Rousers* Step 2: Inform Officer Jenks that Officer Vida requires backup outside of the Elfsong Tavern. Return to Officer Vida. * Cha Recommend leniency for the refugees (1000 xp) * Cha Recommend a strict sentence (1000 xp) * No recommendation ''Editor’s Note: If we give a recommendation with the Cha check, Officer Vida will give us a Potion of Clarity when we return to update here.'' Navigation << | Interlude | Chapter 7 | Chapter 8 | Chapter 9 | Chapter 10 | Chapter 11 | Chapter 12 | Chapter 13 Category:Walkthrough sections